1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peg with insert sleeve as well as a process for using said peg for fixing posts or sticks in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the four main methods of fixing posts or similar in the ground, the first one consists in preparing a hole in the ground, planting the base of the post at the bottom of the hole then filling it up. The disadvantage of this solution, in addition to the considerable amount of work (digging and filling in), is that it does not ensure a good stability for the post: filling in with the earth extracted only offering low resistance to the transverse forces exerted on the post. For this reason, filling in or packing with earth is replaced by concrete. This solution is time and labor wasting and costly in transporting the concrete. Another easier solution uses stabilizing means associated with the base of the post and engaged at the same time as this latter in the hole: after filling in, such stabilization (generally using radial projecting anchorage elements) ensures better fixing of the post.
In the patent UK No. 4 338 (John Dick) and UK No. 4 240 (J. H. Smith), the stabilizer is formed by the assembly of two pieces of metal sheeting each comprising at least one stabilizing fin, extending radially with respect to the post and at least one central or lateral bent part. These bent parts of the two pieces cooperate for defining a passage for the pole which is engaged therein so as to be held radially in position. In these examples, securing of the two pieces together is provided by engagement of the post which plays a role similar to the hinge pin of a hinge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,596, the stabilizer is formed from an anchorage plate with central window and an omega shaped removable assembly collar whose curved central part is introduced in the window until its side legs cme into abutment against one of the faces of the anchorage plate. The post is engaged in the curved part which projects on the other side of the plate, thus securing the whole together: post/collar/plate.
In the above described examples, before positioning the post, the stabilizer has to be fitted on the post before introducing the assembly into the hole.
A serious disadvantage of this solutions is that they require considerable sized holes to be dug for receiving the post and its stabilizing means.
The second method of fixing posts consists in driving them in by impact. That slightly compacts the ground about the post during penetration thereof, giving better stability in comparison with the post placed in a previously dug hole.
In numerous applications, that is insufficient and the addition of stabilizing means is necessary.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,213 the post is axially extended, at its base, by a pointed spade whose upper part projects laterally from the post, serving as abutment surface and stabilizer.
A weighted sleeve slides along the post and forcibly strikes the spade, for driving the post into the ground. The spade must therefore be massive and very rigid, resulting in particularly costly and dissuasive spade/stake prices for a large number of applications, in particular in stony and rocky ground where driving in of the posts is not easy, even impossible.
The third fixing method consists in placing the stabilizing means after the post has been driven into the ground. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,726 (Grandy Johnson) and F.R. No. 2 097 389, stabilization is obtained by a rectangular metal plate or a metal plate shaped with a point towards the bottom with, in its middle part, a collar (obtained by cutting out and stamping) having the same dimension as the section of the post, for slidably mounting on this latter. Once the base of the post has been driven into the ground, it is stabilized by sliding the plate to the ground where it is driven in by impact, which damages the galvanisation or the coating of the post. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,726, a sleeve sliding on the post is used for driving in said stabilizer.
The solutions proposed in these three patents do not resolve the problem of driving in the post (particularly when they are of large size and in rocky ground). Traditional posts can only be driven directly into light or loose soil. These solutions as well as the preceding ones do not allow ready removal of the post and, consequently, replacement thereof, and thus, on this score, are no better than the traditional techniques which they wished to rival.
The fourth method consists in using a peg, driven in previously, in which the post is engaged.
In French Pat. No. F.R. 2 290 052, the peg comprises a massive tubular body whose upper end is open and whose lower end is closed by a conical portion itself extended by a pointed axial rod.
This peg is relatively complex and costly to manufacture, and its parts can be neither simplified nor omitted: the rod for correct guiding, the conical portion for facilitating preperforation and preventing penetration of the earth and wings integral with the body for stabilizing purposes.
The applicant has corrected the above mentioned dificiencies. His patent F.R. No. 2 422 793 provides a very advantageous process with a special peg, driven into the ground using an appropriate tool: the peg, intended for fixing posts or stakes in the ground, comprises anchoring fins defining, by their bent edges, a sleeve substantially equal to the total height of the peg. Said sleeve forms the housing for the base of a post or stake.
In a first addition No. 79-09679, the applicant provides a peg formed by an assembly of two metal zig zag plates, each forming a single fin. According to the process, the peg is placed on the ground and the shank of a driving and guiding too, which passes through and completely occupies the sleeve, is introduced therein. This shank, slighly longer than the sleeve is provided at its upper part with a stop which bears on the fins and allows the peg to be driven into the ground. Then, the tool is removed and is replaced by the post in the sleeve. The peg is driven in (vertically or angularly) along the axis of the tool, without being deformed, and the shank does not let earth penetrate into the sleeve. To prevent the top of the sleeve from being bruised by the driving in shocks which would adversely affect the subsequent positioning of a post or stake, the stop comprises a recess around the shank, on its bearing face. The peg is guided accurately all the more so since the shank and the sleeve have identical or complementary sections, at least over a part of their length. It is troublesome to have to store shanks of several sections matching the different profiles of the peg sleeves. The applicant has overcome this drawback in his patent F.R. No. 82-09944 by associating with the tool a set of insertable and removable sleeves for matching the section of the shank to the peg sleeves of different sections.
The pegs described in patent F.R. No. 2422793 and the first addition 7909679 can only be used for a given post or stake section, which hereagain involves a considerable and varied stock of parts.